haunted
by theunbestest
Summary: part of my personal challenge to write a one shot to every taylor swift song on her new album... edward is gone, its been a year and then bella finds him... but is that good? one-shot BxE


**Hello people... and other species, please don't kill me I am very sorry I didn't update I haven't had any inspiration and have instead been writing crappy poetry... 20 pages... I feel so ashamed, anyways this is to haunted by Taylor swift, it's part of my personal challenge to write a one shot (or more) to Taylor swift songs on her new album speak now, I'm having a bit of a Taylor phase at the moment so enjoy and btw my other stories are sorta on hiatus... sorry Kira, Georgie and ****Sammykins ****– yeah I have fans that actually know me, anyway less babbling have you noticed I'm good at that? So love my reviewers etc. Nothings mine etc. ENJOY**

BPOV

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and its all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And its comin' over you like it's all a big mistake_

One year.

It's been one year since he left me, exactly 365 days.

365 days of turmoil heartbreak and general shitty hell since Edward Cullen abandoned me, he 'went to get some groceries' and never came back but 2 weeks before he left he bought me a great big house, we moved in and poof he's gone, the word house is a mass understatement with this place its more like a mansion, the kind of place you read in Wuthering heights or see in a movie where corsets are considered fashionable... or one where nobody gets out.

Yep that's right I'm pretty sure this place is haunted and I would gladly move out but if Edward came back and realised he loved me still this is where I'll be waiting ... so I can whoop some sense into his sorry good for nothing ass, yes I was I mean am in love with him but that is no excuse for leaving me!

I sometimes see a dark figure in the massive gardens outside, or I hear windows randomly slamming and one night a few months ago I heard Edwards's piano... playing.

I can't play the piano.

I slip out of my daydream about better days and stare at the wall of the kitchen "bellllaaaaaa" I hear a pained voice say and I turn around to see a figure in the garden, and I threw down the meal I was preparing and full on sprinted down to the garden.

Then I saw him stood by the great big oak tree, with the mess of golden hair and eyes as red as berries, no redder than that, as red as blood.

_Holding my breath, won't lose you again  
something's made your eyes go cold_

I run up to the tree and before I know it I'm in the woods, and if there's one thing I hate more than empty scary houses its empty scary woods especially woods that I am currently lost in. shit.

"EDWARD!" I know he can hear me, he has too otherwise I'm stuck "EDWARD PLEASE I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME I JUST WANNA GO HOME"

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong, your all I wanted  
Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
_

"I do still love you I just can't love you please forgive me" it was just a whisper in my ear and as soon as I turned around he was gone, maybe it was just a dream but I still collapsed on the ground and felt the air leave me.

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted  
Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I say to you_

While I lay on the ground unable to move I thought about the past year, all the failed blind dates.

_He will try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishin he was you instead_

Some of them were okay... there was one, he was perfect, he was smart, had great hair great muscles good sense of clothing, I also have excellent gaydar.

He was dating me to get to my MARRIED brother. It made me shiver to think about it, or maybe that was the cold that was creeping up it had to be nearly 8 o'clock by now I was feeling kinda... sleepy and even though I knew that you never fall asleep like this I felt my eyes close and just as I closed them I whispered two little words that I hoped would get me through the night "Edward, please"

EPOV

I was running, running fast from our house or maybe it was just hers now, I bought her such a big house so we could have many kids there but then the day I went to get her an engagement ring, telling her we needed groceries the accident happened and now I can never be with her.

I saw trees whip past me as I ran inhumanly fast, I love running like this I just wish I had a hand to hold during it, I didn't know where I was going until I heard two little words that nearly restarted my dead heart "Edward, please" and as her voice faded at the end I knew she needed me.

BPOV

_Oh, oh, holding my breath, won't see you again  
something keeps me holding on to nothing_

I woke up to a great light, a light that was really hurting and ow! I think I'm on fire! Did someone try to cremate me while I was alive? Or was the yeti spit roasting me?

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuckkk this hurt!

"Bella! Bella? Come on don't leave me I'm here I love you don't go please your my everything!"

"it hurts" and with that I laid my head down and waited for the pain to stop

EPOV

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong, your all I wanted  
Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

I could castrate myself right now, why did I bite her! Okay yeah she was dying but still hospital was relatively close why did her blood have to smell so god damn mouth watering? I think I took a bit too much though "Bella! Don't go!" she flickered her eyes and I stroked her pale cheeks "Bella! Bella? Come on don't leave me I'm here I love you don't go please your my everything!" she really was, I loved her so much it hurt, well mostly it was hurting her right now but her pain hurt me.

"It hurts" she whispered and my heart broke into a million pieces and I knew that no matter what I would be with her.

Her hearts still beating,

Just.

_I know, I know, I just know  
you're not gone, you can't be gone  
No  
_

She's not gone, I know it and just as I was repeating this- my new mantra – I heard her heartbeat which had become the soundtrack to my life increasing oh god no, she can't be dying god no, please no!

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started  
Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone can't go back  
I'm haunted._

Her heartbeat stopped she's dead. _  
_and I killed her!

But then her eyes opened which were now bright red and god my smile was massive "I love you too Edward!" she screamed and looped her arms around my neck "don't you want to know what happened?" I asked her, I don't know how she was accepting me back so easily I left her for a year, then again she was out with gay guys, and she has awful choice 6 in the last year!

"mmmhmmm" she murmured against my chest "when I said I was going to get groceries I lied" I heard her take in a deep breath even if she didn't need it I knew she thought I'd run off with a mistress, she talks in her sleep and I've been sat outside the window nearly every night, "not with some common whore, I went to get you a ring... an engagement ring" this time she looked up from my chest and looked me in the eye "there was a man there... in an alley down the side of the jewellers ... he grabbed me and then he bit me... and halfway through feeding he just got up and left and I was there to deal with the burning I'm a vampire Bella we're vampires"

i looked at her and pulled a little velvet box out of my pocket, I always had it with me "Isabella marie swan will you marry me?" she nodded mutely and I wondered if she had lost her voice about an hour later we were still hugging in the middle of a forest when she whispered "I love you" to me I smiled "I love you too and I really want to show you but I can tell your getting thirsty let me show you how us vampires have fun" I grinned at her and took her hand, maybe I would show her some human fun later aswell.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it_

**THE END**

**Right guys I know you love me ;) but please do not ask me to extend it, people asked me to do that with others and now I have unfinished stories and pissed off 'fans' so yeah review ****flames are welcome... sorta next up I think it'll be hmm... either sparks fly or better than revenge, if you have any songs you want a story to just ask!**

**Lots of ever so modest love from the unbestest!**


End file.
